Panic Attacks Are No Match For Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu helps Bella overcome her mental stress.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Bella was panicking and panicking hard! Her palms became sweaty and she couldn't think straight! She began to have shortness of breath and felt uncoordinated in her steps. She began to cry and felt like she was unraveling before the world's eyes. Her father was in a serious accident and even though he was still alive, he was in critical condition.

Bella couldn't even talk. She began pacing and gasping for breath as tears poured down her face. She was have one of the worse panic attacks of her life!

"Bella…" a voice cooed from the darkness. Bella swirled around and saw Jocu slowly approaching from the darkness.

Bella looked at him and she couldn't even get his name out! She kept gently patting her chest to promote increased breathing, but the breaths were getting harder and more strenuous.

"Easy there Bella…" he cooed out, now walking closer but at a gentle pace to not startle her. She looked at him with pleading eyes because she was crying harder and her chest was tightening. Jocu then quickly eased over to her and began gently rubbing her chest and back at the same time! "Relax…breathe in and out honey. Come on, deep breaths now…"

He gave her gentle instructions as he rubbed her chest to increase breathing and he began gently whispering sweet and calming words into her ears into his native tongue. She couldn't even understand him, but his deep, rich voice seemed to warm her to the bone.

"Kyruata, myuata pleakssssrata (Calm down…let me calm you down)," he said, now letting his voice gently tickle her ear as he spoke directly into her ear drum as he kept rubbing. Her deep breaths and the calming gestures slowly began to make a difference! Her breathing was getting better as his rubbing gently began to decrease.

"Syrataua preaksssmyua (Easy…let me help you)," he said, now whispering a bit more and letting one hand wipe her tears, one rub her waist, another rub her head, and one still rubbing her back.

Within a few moments, Bella could finally bring herself to talk. "J-J-J-J-Jocu…"

"Shhh…don't try and talk now," he whispered, now hugging her to him and letting all four arms wrap around her. Now that she could talk, he let his arms massage her around her shoulders, waist, and back. "Relax…."

And with that, he pulled her back to his chest and began purring. The deep and purring vibrations literally vibrated her entire body. He chuckled as he lightly made her shake a bit, but she closed her eyes, tears still slightly falling down.

"Shhhh," he soothed, now gently whispering in her ears. "Shhhhhhhhhhh honey."

He then placed his face in her neck and began purring, letting the deep vibrations flow through her neck. Bella laid back and let him have full access to her neck as she leaned back. He smiled a bit, realizing that she was releasing her tension and stress. His tactics were working.

For the next 20 minutes, he only purred. It wasn't until she gently ran a hand through his hair to where he removed his face from her neck and say up.

"Better?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," she said, now laying her head back on his chest. She then turned and he hugged her to him as she began crying.

"Now now…calm yourself little one before you make yourself sick," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"B-But my dad!" she gasped out.

"Do not worry. At least he is alive," he said softly. After a few more moments, her sobs turned to whimpers. The whimper finally stopped. Jocu grinned at the ceasing of tears and he placed a hand near her heart and massaged that area.

"Let that fear and pain leave…your father will be fine," Jocu said, now massaging her heart and placing her hand on his heart. He then grinned as he transferred some of his happiness into her, causing small smile to grace her features. "Oh my…is that a smile?" he grinned.

Bella quickly looked away, but squeaked as Jocu began tickling around her neck and stomach making her laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"I can't hear you Bella," Jocu said, slightly pulling on his ear.

"YEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHS YOU CAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAN!"

"I apologize. Your message isn't getting through," he smirked, now pressing his ears flat on his head so that it was blocking her out!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

"Stop what?"

"PUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHT YOUR EARS BACK UP!" She laughed, now turning and gently tugging his ear. He chuckled at her squirming and stood his ears back up, making her giggle as he stopped his tickle assault. He then released her from his four armed hold and made her stand up. She watched in curiosity as he began straightening the bed. Once he was done, he laid down and patted the bed beside him.

"Come and lay down. You've had a long day," he said, now stretching all four arms out. Bella quickly got on the bed and snuggled against his furry chest. He then began nuzzling her and making her giggle. It was truly a wonderful night after all due to Jocu's love and cuddling. He was always there for those who needed him! Love and triumph trumped over everything!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it and I hope this answered everyone's question about how Jocu handles panic attacks! :)**


End file.
